After The Naked Challenge
by JoeGamer
Summary: What happened when Joey Graceffa and Sawyer Hartman completed the Naked Challenge? Let's see, shall we?


Sawyer had made this challenge for a reason. As he said his goodbye and signed out, he sat back in his chair, fully naked, and next to him, in his opinion, was the most beautiful guy in the world. Joey Graceffa sat to his right, minus his shirt and socks. Sawyer couldn't help but stare at him to take in his beautifully smooth chest, his abs, his arms, and his treasure trail...

'That was so much fun!' exclaimed Joey.

'It was wasn't it?', said Sawyer.

'I can't believe you actually followed through with that! You're almost as bad as Caspar! You're such a slut you camwhore!', said Joey, a huge smile of elated joy crossing over his face.

'Well, you know what they say, if you've got it, flaunt it!'

'Mmmhhhmmm and you certainly got it', said Joey, his eyes once again travelling down Sawyer's body to his crotch.

His cock was huge, lying there limply in the chair. He could tell Sawyer shaved regularly, but he'd let himself go in the past few day's, and some of his pubic hair was already thick. He was just perfect in every way imaginable.

'Are you having fun there?'

Sawyer caught Joey unawares, he hadn't realised his staring was that obvious.

'No, eh... well, ehhhmm...'. Joey was lost for words.

'You know I don't think we're quite finished here', said Sawyer, reaching out his arm to caress Joey's nipple.

'What are you...', began Joey, but he was enjoying it too much to finish.

'I don't think it's fair that you get to see me in my birthday suit and I don't even get to see your undies'.

'Mmmhhhmmm. Sawyer, I... I...'.

'Do you need me to help you', asked Sawyer, his hand slipping down Joey's chest towards his crotch.

'Please', said Joey, and that one word was enough. Sawyer was quickly on his knees in front of Joey's chair, his hand's undoing Joey's pants. He slid them of and leaned in to kiss his crotch in his red underwear. Joey had a huge bulge, and his hairy legs and armpits could only lead Sawyer to imagine what lay within. He slipped off Joey's underwear, and there it was. Easily 9 inches long, Sawyer looked at it in amazement. It was thick too, and Sawyer knelt there taking in the sight before him.

'Well are you really surprised?', said Joey, smiling.

'Not one bit', Sawyer replied.

He took the thick cock in his hand and rubbed it up and down a few times. Joey groaned with pleasure. Sawyer licked the pre-cum from the top of Joey's penis. It was salty, but it just made Sawyer hungry for more He took the top of his cock in his mouth, and while he began to jack himself off, he started sucking on Joey. It was huge, almost too big for his mouth, but Sawyer was determined to get as much of it into his mouth as possible. While jacking off with his right hand, he raised his left up to Joe's nipple, and began to rub him again.

Joey was loving every second of it. He'd always been aware of how good looking Sawyer was, but right now he couldn't imagine a better looking person anywhere else on earth. From where he was, Joey could just see his face as he got closer and closer to taking all of his cock in his mouth. Further along he could see Sawyer's ass sticking out. It was perfect, round, firm, and tight. Joey groaned in ecstasy. He put his hand out to touch Sawyer's, and then let both of them rub down his body until he came to Sawyer's head. He grabbed both sides and began to encourage Sawyer to face fuck him. Sawyer looked up and Joey could see his eyes smiling up at him.

'Oh... mmmhhhmmm... oh yeah...'. Joey was gasping and groaning so much at this stage. Sawyer was getting better every second, and Joey could feel the energy flowing through him.

'Oh, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum Sawyer!', he groaned as Sawyer began to suck even faster than before.

Sawyer pulled back, and held Joey's firm cock in his hand. Just as he released his lips from Joey's throbbing cock, Joey arched his head back and tightened the muscles in his legs. A huge stream of hot cum flowed from his cock, first onto Sawyer's cheek, then his lips, and finally, into his mouth. Sawyer smiled with glee. As Joey sat panting in his chair, Sawyer stood up and pointed his cock at Joey's face. Joey leaned in, and as Sawyer repeated the actions Joey had done only second's before, he cam on his face, and in his mouth.

Sawyer bent down and began to kiss Joey. Their cum was mixing in their mouths, salty and warm. Joey licked every bit of cum from Sawyer's face, and Sawyer did the same for him. The stayed like that for a while, kissing each other in pure eroticism. As they broke their kiss, and Sawyer sat back down, panting, Joey began to speak.

'I think we need to do a few more regular collabs Mr Hartman'.

'You know something Mr Graceffa, that doesn't sound like a bad idea'.

They sat there laughing like that for a while, until their eye's met again.

'I think I'm ready for more'...


End file.
